


A Life Full Of (Semi-Lighthearted) Betrayals

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other People Alluded Too: Deo; Wisp; Eret; Schlatt; Quackity; Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy sits at the bottom of the Pogtopia ravine, reflecting on all the things that brought him here.
Relationships: TommyInnith & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 32





	A Life Full Of (Semi-Lighthearted) Betrayals

He was so cold. He felt so empty. He felt so lost. He felt so…

Nothing.

Like there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

Nothing now.

Nothing before.

Nothing after.

He was so cold.

Let’s be honest here, there was something before. And there will be something after. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing will ever matter.

Ha. Will. Nothing Wil ever matter. Ha Ha. Ha. Ha.

He was so cold.

He still recalls when friendships wisped away. When time stopped.

He still remembers when things were never meant to be, and yet they were anyways.

He still remembers when he was happy to be at the beck and call of the ram horn. The bitter taste on his tongue as he ran from the flock of ducks.

He sat here. Empty. And cold. He was so cold.

The two people he thought to could trust. The two people he thought would do anything for him. The two people to thought were on his side through it all.

They weren’t.

They never were.

Where there’s a will there’s a way, and that way was not in line with what he had planned.

That tub of honey sealed tightly away. Far from him. Unopenable. He couldn’t get to it. He couldn’t get the thing in it. The thing he wanted. He couldn’t leave it.

Sure. There were things before. But they don’t matter. Not anymore. Not when he’s lost everything. Not when he’s lost everyone.

At least he had is trusty blade. But that too could break. That too could get stolen away from him. That too would not last.

Nothing before.

Nothing after.

He was so cold.

The only place he was warm was in his dreams. But even those had started to get cold.

So cold.

So very cold.


End file.
